The Last Job
by mlp brony fifer
Summary: this story i started at the begginning of 2015... so dont expect it to be like my current stories but summary time! a assassion is brought to equestria for a single purpose... to kill the elements of Harmony and the princesses of day and night.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning. I am a story jumper**

This was my last job. My last job as a assassin. I was the best of the best. Every kill I mourn, every innocent I mourn. And every job… is never the last. But this time it is. This job is going to set me for life with all I will ever need. I guess I should explain myself. My name is Dark Shadow. Reason why I don't have a real name… I will tell you later.

Dark shadow is my assassin name and I leave a flame symbol painted in black as my kill sign. I am skilled with anything medieval even though this is the age of guns and vehicles. My job is to kill the president of a criminal ring. My targets name is Clayton nold. His criminal ring is stationed in every state and I have searched each one taking out all the criminals in each one. I am in the New York branch and it is the last one of them. He has to be here.

Let me explain more about myself. I have black hair and black eyes. Which I absolutely adore because my favorite color is black. But I am what people call a nigger… yes I am black. But I am happy about it. I sometimes talk like a gangster or a gentleman but it is sometimes random. I am 21 and I'm 5 foot 7 inches tall.

As I'm watching a supply truck heading to my targets location as it stopped at a stoplight I used the cover of night and I quickly slid underneath the truck just as it started to move again. As it stopped at a couple more stoplights we finally reached the building. "Before you enter we have to check the truck for any hitch hikers." I heard a man say.

"Is this about what happened to the other branches?"

"Didn't you hear? The new York branch is all we have left."

"Holy shit really? Was it the police?"

"No. there was a survivor from the Washington branch. It was one person from what they said." Shit I thought I killed them all. I thought I was being watched. Serves me right for not being cautious.

"Shit really? Just one fucking person! Man I do not want to meet this guy."

"He's all clear bob!" I heard a new voice yell. All clear my ass.

"You can go in now Adam."

"Thanks bob." As I heard the truck start up again and start to drive into the basement parking of the building. As the truck stopped and I heard the door open and then close and then I heard the back open up. As I quietly slid out from under the truck I quietly walked to the back to find the driver looking at all the stuff in the truck. And then I grabbed his head. "Is your leader here?" I asked him.

"Ye… yes… yes he is…" he said shivering in fear.

"Then I guess I don't need you alive anymore." I said as I snapped his neck and threw his body into the truck. As I closed the back I walked to the door at the far end of the garage. As I opened the door I immediately jumped behind a few crates near the door. I was in the counterfeit part of the building. Where they made hundreds and thousands of counterfeit money. I had to destroy these things so they cannot rebuild. There were 3 men to each machine which totaled 30 men in the room. Shit. As I pulled out my crossbow I placed an explosive arrow into the slot and I climbed the ladder near me to get to higher ground. As I reached the top I aimed for the middle of the 2 machines in the middle and I drew in a big breath.

And as I let it out... I fired… As the arrow flew straight and true and landed in the middle of the machines. As I watched a small crowd of people gather round it I smiled. And then it exploded. I watched as all the people around the arrow went flying in all directions and each machine exploded as the one next to it did as well. As I watched the fire start spreading through the room I got up and walked straight through the door I was close to.

As I closed the door behind me I felt a presence in the room. Several presences. Well son. Of. A. bitch. As I turned around I was met by multiple guns pointed at me. "So you thought you could get away with everything you done? Isn't that right dark shadow?" I heard as a man stepped forwards from the cover of the shadows.

"That is correct clayton nold." I said looking at him and his goons.

"So you destroyed all of my branches, come here, destroy my ways of making money, and try and kill me. Now that is a lot for one person to do." He said.

"Well I was going to be paid a lot of money for killing you and destroying your branches." I said.

"Oh really now? How much money would that be?" he asked.

"Over a million dollars paid first then job second." I said.

"That is quite a lot of money for one so young. And pray tell. What would you do with it?"

"I was going to retire and start a nice family. But I don't think that's going to be possible tonight." I said.

"It's a honorable act to accept your death when you know it is inevitable. I will remember you for what you did young one. Kill him." As he said that they all raised their guns at me once again. And they all fired.

After a couple seconds the gunfire stopped and when I opened my eyes I was floating somewhere. "Now where the fuck am I?" I muttered.

"You are in the crossroads between your world and another. You have been chosen because the balance is upset in the other." I heard a creepy voice say.

"Well why was I chosen?" I asked.

"Because of your skills with old age weaponry. You are needed to kill several targets."

"What's in it for me?" I asked.

"You will get over a million pure gold bits." As the voice said that I got a so large wide mouth you could fit the titanic into it.

"What's my time range?" I asked.

"You have a year before the deal is off. If the deal is off… you will die from the injuries you sustained before I brought you here."

"Deal. What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Before I tell you you're targets when you wake up in the new world there will be your weaponry along with some improvements I made."

"Okay. Now spill."

"Your job is to kill the elements of harmony, and the princesses of Equestria." And with that there was a flash and I woke up with a very big headache.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 1

I decided to start to keep a journal of my time in Equestria. So let's get started with today. I woke up in a forest and all around me were my weapons. My swords, crossbow, my crossbow bolts, explosive bolts, flame bolts, shock bolts, and regular bolts.

As I collected them all and strapped them to me I started to walk through the forest. Man what the fuck is this fucking place? As I was walking I heard a loud roar come from behind me as I pulled out my crossbow and aimed it behind me. I waited there for maybe a full minute before I lowered it and started to walk again. But then there was a scream coming from behind me.

As I quickly started to run through the forest I eventually found a small canyon. As I searched the canyons bottom I found what must have made the scream, and the roar. Now what the fuck is this? A fucking manticore attacking a fucking group of ponies. Well shit on me and call me the god of shit. As I loaded a fire bolt into the crossbow I took aim at the manticore and I took in a big deep breath. And I fired.

I watched as the fire bolt struck the ground in front of the manticore and made a line of fire from one side of the canyon to the other, separating the ponies from the manticore. As I jumped down towards the ponies loading in a stun bolt and as I landed the fire dissipated and I aimed the crossbow at the manticore. As it roared and looked angry it stayed right where it was.

"Either you leave… or this gets ugly." I said with anger in my voice. As it watched me for a few more minutes it eventually started to walk away and I turned around to horrified looking ponies. "Let me introduce myself. I am dark shadow." I said bowing at them.

"Well thank you mister. But what are you?" the purple pony said. Wait a minute. It talked? It just fucking talked! Well I must be going crazy.

"I am a human ma'am. Now if you don't mind me asking what the fuck was a manticore attacking you all?" I asked.

"We don't know. When Fluttershy tried to calm it down it only got more angry." She said.

"Well that's a Manticores nature in the legends. Now I have already introduced myself and you haven't so that is quite rude." I said smiling a little.

"So sorry for that darling. My name is Rarity." The white coated and purple maned pony said.

"My name is Applejack pardner." The orange coated and yellow maned pony said.

"My name is pinkie pie and this means I get to throw you a party!" the pink one yelled almost shattering my eardrums. I have heard explosions less loud then this pony. "To be honest I am not a party person." I said.

"My name is Twilight sparkle." The purple pony said.

"My name is rainbow dash. And I'm the fastest Pegasus in Equestria!" the cyan coated and rainbow maned pony said.

"And… um… my name… is flutter…" the yellow pony started.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Her name is Fluttershy and as you can see she is quite shy." Twilight said. Okay. So Fluttershy and rainbow dash are Pegasus, Rarity and Twilight sparkle are unicorns, and pinkie pie and Applejack are regular ponies. So now that that's out of the way time to get out of here. "I know we just met but is there a way I can help you mares back to your homes?" I asked.

"Now that is being a gentlecolt darling." Rarity said. Gentlecolt? Oh I get it. Gentlecolt is the same as gentlemen. Note to self. Learn the pony's customs and language. "We live in a town called Ponyville not far from here." Twilight said.

"Which way?" I asked. As she pointed to where I came from I started to lead the ponies out of the canyon and we were on our way towards the town so I took what I had on me and put the amount in my head.

Stun bolts 23

Fire bolts 14

Explosive bolts 35

Regular bolts 67

Electrical bolts 13

Well that is good for all the bolts I have. As I put them all back into container form I put them back onto my belt and continued to walk with the mares until we reached a path. As soon as we reached the path I looked both ways and spotted a town going to the left. "There's the town. Now if you don't mind I have to get back to work." I said bowing and started walking the other way.

"Work? What's your job?" Twilight asked.

"I'm an assassin." I said as I heard some gasps as I walked farther into the forest. Well those ponies were very nice. But I don't think they will want to hang out with me sooner or later. _You fool! You just missed your opportunity to kill them!_ I heard a voice say in my head.

"Okay first of all why do you say that and second of all. Why the fuck are you in my head?" I asked.

 _Since you are my worker I can speak in your head but do you know who those ponies were?_

"I can't say that I do." I answered.

 _Those were the elements of harmony and you had a perfect chance to kill them!_ With it saying that I froze. And then I got angry.

"You want me to fucking kill innocent mares? What the fuck is wrong with you!" I yelled.

 _You would be wise to hold your tongue human. I am a king in this world._

"What's your name then?" I asked.

 _All answers will come when the time is right. Now. You need to find a base of operations. I would suggest the castle ruins in this forest._

"Fucking fine." I said as I continued to walk through the forest. I had to go over a little river and walk across a rickety old bridge until I finally reached the ruins. As I reached them I felt a strange presence in the castle. As I found a suitable room to set up shop I closed and barricaded the door and I started to clean up the place a little. I fixed the table and set it up right again and I found a room with a bed still in good condition thank god now I have a place to sleep. So I took off all my gear along with my hood and set them on the table.

As I looked at all my gear I was impressed with all that I had. I had my bolts for my crossbow, crossbow, 2 swords, several close range combat knifes, and several throwing knifes as well. As I grabbed a nearby rag I started to clean my throwing knifes. There were still several stains on them from my earlier jobs but it still came off quite easily. Just then there was a flash and my whole room lit up so I quickly grabbed both my swords and got ready for combat. As the light faded in front of me was a big white pony with a lot of color in her mane and tale. "Now who the fuck are you?" I asked keeping my swords raised.

"My name is princess Celestia. And I heard that you are new to Equestria and an assassin." She said.

"Yeah so what?" I asked.

"I am here because I need to see if you are safe to stay here in Equestria. By reading your memories."

"Fuck no. if you look at my memories you're going to see things enough to make you go insane and kill yourself." I said putting my swords down a little.

"Either you show me that you are safe to my subjects or else I will be forced to get rid of you." She said getting a little angry.

"And for me it's either keep yourself sane by not looking at my memories or go insane and kill yourself by looking at my memories." I said raising my swords back up. We stood there watching each other waiting for the other to make their move first. But after a few minutes she sighed and back downed.

"Very well. But if I find out you are planning to hurt my subjects I will not hesitate to kill you." And with that she disappeared with the same flash of light she had when she came in. as I sat back down finishing cleaning the throwing knifes I got to work at cleaning the regular knifes.

So that white pony was one of the princesses. Didn't look so tough. But she will be a problem if she can use magic and fly. As I finished cleaning my knifes I got right to the swords. And if those 6 mares were the elements of harmony I was starting to wonder if I should just kill them and get it over with. But my employer said princesses.

So there must be another or a few more of them. I will need to learn all that I can about these pony's before I even try and complete my job. If these pony's look up to the princesses it's going to make my job a whole lot harder. And if these princesses are like the princesses back in time on my world then they will have guards. Lots of guards.

So shit on me and call me the god of shit. I know that whoever is reading my journal would like to know more about me but… that will have to wait for now. But as I finished cleaning the swords I started to think about ways to complete my job. I could set off an explosion at a gathering… no I would kill to many innocent from that.

Maybe set fire to the castle… no still kill to many innocent. Well I have to find a way to kill them. But I wonder why my employer wants me to kill them… they all look like good people, I mean ponies and why would he want them dead? Well that's a question for me to ask him later. As I got up I un-barricaded the door and walked out. I found some rope and I started to set a few traps in case I got any surprise visitors in the night or something.

As I finished setting up my last trap I walked outside and I spotted that it must of turned nighttime. I then spotted a glow coming from a cave near the bottom of the canyon near the castle. I spotted stairs on the other side of the canyon and I walked over and started to walk down the stairs and I reached the bottom.

As I looked around the bottom of the canyon I finally reached the cave and when I looked inside there was a giant kickass looking tree. As I looked at it, it looked really awesome and beautiful at the same time. So I finished looking at it and I started to walk back into the castle ruins. As I entered the my room I heard a few yelps and screams for help so I just walked back out the door and spotted several white pony's in armor dangling from a few of my traps. "How's it hanging?" I joked.

"Let us down!" I heard one of them say.

"Depends on why you are here." I said sitting on a nearby rock.

"We are here because the princess demands to see you." Another said struggling against my trap. So I pitied them and I cut them all down. As they all got back up and fixed their armor they walked over. "Time to go." One of them said.

"Who's says I'm going?" I asked.

"Me that's who." Then I was picked up by what I think was magic. And then there was a flash and I was somewhere else still floating in the air. "Princess Celestia I have come back with the human." The unicorn holding me with his magic. As I continued to struggle the princess walked down. "Shining armor. I thought I told you to bring him here peacefully, not forcefully." She said. As he put me down I brushed myself off. Well so far this has been a very stressful day. And its only my first fucking day here. "So what do you want?" I asked crossing my arms.

"In a months' time I need you to help protect a royal wedding." Just then the unicorn spoke up.

"Princess you don't mean that this is the extra protection that you were talking about today."

"Yes it is shining armor. He told your sister that he was a assassin but he never made a move to actually hurt me when I first met him." She said causing him to shut up.

"So why do you need me when you got a lot of guards?" I asked uncrossing my arms.

"Because somepony has been making a threat against the wedding and we need to find out who." Well if she needs extra protection I could do it. If I do it for free it might get me closer to the princesses and the elements. "I'll do it. But I will do it for…" before I could finish the unicorn spoke up.

"See princess. He wants to do it for the money." He yelled.

"Maybe if you would shut your trap you would hear what I was going to say. I was going to say that I was going to do it for free." I said bowing. With that shining armor got wide eyed.

"Then it is agreed. You have a choice to either stay here or in Ponyville to help protect shining armors sister and friends."

"You mean I can't go back to my base of operations?" I asked.

"You may but only for the materials you need to complete your task." She said. Now that's a relief. At least I get my weapons.

"Thank you your grace. I would prefer to stay in Ponyville though." I said.

"Then you will need to leave right now. Shining armor if you won't mind taking him back to his place." With that I was teleported with the unicorn back to where I used to be. As I walked in and grabbed my weapons and I teleported again with the unicorn next to the towns entrance. As he teleported himself away I started to walk towards the town. As I entered the town I could see that I was being watched by all the other ponies. As I was walking I was knocked to the ground. When I looked to see who did it, it was none other than Rainbow Dash.

"What are you doing here in Ponyville freak!" she yelled. As I stood up and brushed myself off she tried to knock me down again except this time I sidestepped causing her to miss. "Princess Celestia hired me to watch over some ponies and I'm guessing that those ponies are you and your friends." I said.

"How do I know you aren't lying?" she asked.

"How about you ask the princess yourself." I said.

"That's a good idea!" she said as she grabbed my arm and started to drag me towards a giant tree that looked like it was turned into a home. As we stopped outside she knocked on the door. When the door opened standing there was Twilight. "Hello dark shadow. Celestia told me in her letter that you would be protecting me and my friends." She said smiling. As I looked at Rainbow Dash smiling she had a mouth open in shock.

"Told you." I said.

"Would you like to come in dark?" she asked.

"I would love to Miss Twilight." As I entered her home I saw a lot of book shelves all around us. "So this is your home." I said in amazement.

"It's not only my home but my its Ponyville's library as well. Also why does Celestia want you to protect us anyway?" she asked.

"If she didn't tell you it means she doesn't want me to tell you." As I said that she pouted a little bit. "So I guess tomorrow I will officially be you and your friend's bodyguard for now." I said.

"Well that's good. But how long have you actually been in Equestria?" she asked me.

"I actually just came to Equestria today."

"Then you might want to steer clear of pinkie pie."

"Why?" I asked a little worried.

"Let's just say that you might want to always watch your back because she will throw you a party somewhere." Well shit on me and call me the god of shit.

"So I guess I might want to find a place to stay for the night." I said.

"You could stay here for the night if you want?" she said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a burden." I said.

"No its alright. You can sleep down here." She said handing me a blanket and a pillow with her magic. As she went upstairs. As I laid down on the couch after Rainbow Dash left I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Well I am in my usual dreamscape at least for me falling asleep at night. But why does something feel wrong here? _That's because I am here as well._ With that voice I jumped multiple feet in the air and landed back onto the invisible ground. "Okay now that you're here I can ask you some questions. First of all is what do you got against the mares?" I asked sitting down.

 _There is too much good in the world and not enough evil. It's either create more evil and put the world in more danger… or destroy enough good to put it back in the balance._

"Okay next question. Why did you give me a year to complete this job?"

 _Because even though I know all about your previous jobs this one is a whole lot harder since you have more than one target._

"That answers that. Now next question. What do I need to know about these mares?"

 _The elements of harmony are 6 users. There is the element of honesty and is connected to Applejack. There is the element of laughter and is connected to Pinkie Pie. There is the element of loyalty and is connected to rainbow dash. There is the element of kindness and is connected to Fluttershy. The element of generosity and is connected to Rarity. And last but not least there is the element of magic… and is connected to Twilight sparkle. All of these elements are not only advantages… they are also disadvantages. They are completely succumbed to their element. The hardest one to influence would be the element of magic. Each one of the elements can be used against the user but not the actual elements… the elements meanings. Honesty can be used against the user and try and confuse her._

"Okay I understand that. But tell me about the princesses."

 _There are 3 princesses. Celestia, Luna, and cadence. Each of these princesses are connected to their cutie mark. Celestia is connected to the sun, Luna is connected to the moon, and cadence is connected to love. These princesses are the strongest of all ponies. They got earth pony's strength, Pegasus's speed and flight, and unicorn's magic and power. Every princess is an Alicorn and is extremely dangerous._

"This is going to be fucking hard then to complete this job. Is there a way I can try to take them all out at once?" I asked hoping for a yes.

 _At the wedding you are supposed to guard. All but princess Luna will be there._

"Then I will have to take the month to plan for this."

 _But I must do something then to make sure you do it this time. By the time of the wedding you either have to kill them… or you die._

"Are you saying that I now have only a month to complete all of this?"

 _That is correct. The longer you are with this pony's it will make you not want to hurt them. You are starting to wake up. I suggest you get ready in when you wake up._

"One last question. Who are you?"

 _My name is king Sombra._


	4. Chapter 4

Day 2

"Come on dark time to wake up." I heard Twilight say nudging me. As I opened my eyes and sat up I was still thinking about what my employer told me. Sombra. I know I heard that name somewhere before but where.

"Morning Twilight." I said standing up.

"Just wanted to let you know that I'm going out with my friends." She said walking towards the door.

"Not without me you aren't." I said grabbing my weaponry.

"Are you sure dark? We can protect ourselves?" she said.

"I was ordered to protect you and your friends. So I'm coming with." I said attaching my hood to my neck. As she just sighed I followed her out the door but I then bumped into something. When I looked to see what I bumped into and it was what looked like a small dragon? "Sorry for bumping into little guy." I said crouching down and standing it back up.

"Who is this twilight?" it asked.

"Spike this is dark shadow. He was the one that saved me and our friends from the manticore." She told him. As he looked me over and used his claw to stroke his chin until he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Spike." He said as I took his hand and shook it. As he walked into the library and closed the door I followed Twilight until we reached the park. I followed Twilight some more until I spotted her friends sitting around having a picnic. Must be a monthly gathering. As we approached the others they saw me and I could tell by their eyes that they had some looks of fear in their eyes. "I'll be watching from the tree over there." I said in a whisper. As she nodded I ran and jumped into the tree. Man am I glad that I still had my tracker with me. It also let me hear what others were saying if it was near them. "Why was he with you Twilight?" I heard pinkie pie say.

"Well princess Celestia wanted him to protect us for now. I don't know why though." Twilight said.

"Then why is he in the tree?" I heard Rainbow Dash ask.

"I don't know why. But why do you all look like you're still afraid of him?"

"Because he told us he was an assassin darling." I heard Rarity say.

"But that doesn't mean he's bad. He's protecting us."

"Because the princess hired him to. He's bad news Twilight." Rainbow dash said. Well I now know it will take a while to get her to trust me.

"Well even if you girls don't trust him, I do. Remember he saved our lives yesterday. And you girls don't even know him and neither do I but I trust him." Twilight said.

"We will trust him but at the slightest chance of trouble I'm going to attack him." Rainbow Dash said.

"All I was asking for was for you girls to give him a chance." I heard Twilight say and then she sighed. "Dark if you want you can come out now." She yelled.

"I know what rainbows going to do if I even do the slightest thing against you all." I yelled back.

"How did ya know that?" I heard Applejack yell.

"Cause I put a communication device on Twilight before I came into the tree." I said and smiled.

"See I told you he was no good." Rainbow dash yelled as she charged me while I was in the tree. So I quickly fumbled out a stun bolt, put it in, took aim, and fired and as it hit her dead on she fell onto the ground unconscious. "Don't worry she is only unconscious." I yelled as I saw relieved looks on their faces. So I quickly jumped out of the tree and I walked over and picked her up and brought her back over to her friends. I still can't believe I have to kill these mares. They are all so nice I can't stand to even be with them.

"Thank you dark. Also question. What's a communication device?" Twilight asked. As I walked over and fumbled with her hair I finally got it untangled and I showed it to her.

"This. Is a communication device. Here take this for a moment." I said handing her my earpiece. As I also turned up the volume. As I quickly ran like 20 feet away and then I walked into it. "See. It lets me hear whoever is near it at long distance." I said into it as I ran back over to them.

"But how is it made? It would be very useful to the princesses." She asked.

"No way." I instantly said pulling it off of her hoof. "This technology is not for this world. It would most likely throw this world into chaos because of it. I don't even want to think about that future." I said putting the earpiece back on and putting the device into my pocket.

"I understand dark but another question. Why is your name dark shadow?" when she said that I instantly froze and turned my head to look at her.

"It's because of what happened in my past that made me change my name." I told her before I ran and jumped back into my tree just in time for Rainbow Dash to wake up. I just sat in that tree and I watched the mares talk and laugh a little. How in the world am I going to bring myself to kill these mares? Their so young and beautiful… wait a minute. Did I just say beautiful? Son of a bitch I think I'm falling for these ponies. That's not fucking good. This has only happened once before and it ended horribly… I don't even want to write about it in my journal. _I know of your history… and you must eliminate them fast._ I heard Sombra say in my head.

"I have to plan out everything. Before I actually accepted the job I was given all the details and stuff and I started my job afterwards. You just threw me in here with little details Sombra. I hope you know what you're doing." I said in a whisper.

 _Of course I know what I'm doing._

"Well for now shut the fuck up and wait until I am asleep to talk to me." And with that he shut up and didn't talk to me for the rest of the day. As I was watching the mares I saw Rainbow Dash look at me quickly and then looked at the others did really fast. She must really hate me now after I just stunned her.

As I watched and watched she continued to take quick looks at me and I'm surprised none of the other mares noticed. Maybe this isn't such a good idea to kill these mares. They deserve to live far more than I do. They should be allowed to live. I should just quit the job. _HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK THAT!_ With just those words my brain felt like it was being ripped into shreds as I grabbed my head.

 _I PROMISED YOU POWER! I PROMISED YOU LIFE AND ALL YOU DECIDE TO DO IS THROW IT ALL AWAY ON YOUR SECOND DAY!_

"Shut the fuck up for now. You watched my entire life. Whenever I think something I never actually do it. Now please stop giving me such a big fucking headache Sombra." And with that he stopped talking but didn't do anything about the pain in my head. He's going to get very annoying. Just then a scroll appeared next to me and as I held out my hand and it fell in it so I took it and I opened it.

 _Dark shadow_

 _Due to all the threats and pony's disappearing and then reappearing in Canterlot a week later the wedding has been moved up to a week from now. I have already sent out the invitations and twilights assistant Spike should be bringing the letters to Twilight any minute now since I sent you this. I pray that nothing has happened to them so far as I will have your head if something did happen to them._

 _-Princess Celestia_

 _So the wedding has been moved up. This means that your deadline has as well. They need to be dead. I chose you cause you always followed orders and always eliminated your targets. I will be sending help to help eliminate them._

"How many times must I say for you to shut the fuck up?" I said as I pocketed the letter.

 _You would be wise not to do that again as I am almost strong enough to return to this world._ What the fuck did he mean by that?

"Just shut the fuck up." I said just as I saw Spike arrive and hand Twilight the 2 letters. She first of all had a confused look on her face but then it changed to a look of surprise and quickly changed to anger. As I watched them all start packing stuff up I started to jump from tree to tree. I was almost always like a ninja except being sneaky is not my strong suit.

As I followed them they reached what looked like a train station and as they got onto the train I snuck my way onto the back and it quickly took off and I stayed in the all the way back. "Tell me more about my help." I said as I watched the station get ever smaller and smaller and farther and farther away.

 _Your help will be an entire species to help you. They have had a great big grudge against the ponies ever since they were exiled from Equestria. They are called changelings. They can take the shape of a pony you love and they feed off that love and it makes them stronger. They also have a queen. I will relate them to a swarm of bees from your world._

Now that sounds interesting.

 _They have been the cause of the disappearances and reappearances in that horrible city._

Horrible city? When I was in it, it looked beautiful?

 _I will give you the sight to be able to see changelings but only you can see them when they are disguised._

Just then my entire head went into pain and it stayed that way for a few minutes as I gripped my head and slammed it into wall multiple times before the pain stopped. _I seemed to have used to much energy._

"You fucking think?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

 _I will kill you myself when I am revived. But the changelings may not know it but I was the one that implanted this idea into their queen's head. They do not know anything about me or you. So still be cautious. I hope that if you are going to die that you die a painful death_.

And with that he stopped talking. I stayed on that train for a couple more hours when we finally reached the train station in Canterlot and I snuck my way off board and I jumped onto the nearest roof and I put my hood up to prevent the sun from blinding me. There were so many guards at the station that I was surprised that I wasn't caught.

As I followed the mares I noticed Twilight wasn't with them. So I continued to follow the group of mares until they entered the castle and they met up with none other than the princess of the sun herself, Celestia. "Princess what is this about the wedding? I know you wanted us to do some things but you could of warned us sooner." Rainbow Dash said as I hid in the shadows of the room they were in.

"I am sorry Rainbow Dash but the wedding was going to be held a month from yesterday but due to some… unfortunate things it was moved up to a week from today. But where is your guard?" Celestia asked.

"Oh you don't think we uh left him in that tree do you?" Fluttershy said. Man is she cute when she talks quite enough and loud enough for anypony around her to hear her.

"I don't think you did. What do you think Celestia?" I said stepping out of the shadows and surprising all of them including Celestia.

"Sorry darling we thought we forgot you." Rarity apologized.

"It's okay. At least you are all giving me a chance to be your friend." I said smiling as I walked over and stood next to Celestia.

"Princess I got to ask you something. Why did you have him protect us anyway?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Well there have been some things happening around Canterlot and I hired him to protect you starting yesterday night." She answered. Just then I spotted something. I saw a black pony with holes in its body and it was holding a spear next to the door watching me and the mares. I could see the changeling start to sweat a little from me watching it. I then mouthed a some words at it. 'Stay still and don't move' and with me mouthing those words it immediately tensed up. I then noticed they were asking me something. "Dark… dark… dark… dark…" every time pinkie pie said my name she poked me and it snapped me back into reality. "What? Sorry I zoned out. What is it?" I asked.

"Celestia wanted to know if you would still refuse showing her your memories?" she asked.

"Depends if there is a way I can hide some of the personal ones?" I asked.

"All you got to do is imagine something around them that would keep me away from them." If I knew that the first time I would of let her do it. So I quickly chose the memories about me meeting Sombra and the times I talked to him afterwards. As soon as that was done I nodded at Celestia and immediately my entire head went into pain everywhere also causing my body to go into pain as well. As I fell onto my knees still gripping my head and my eyes clenched closed when it all went away I slowly opened my eyes to see some of the mares crying and Rainbow Dash looking at me with pity. "You had such a horrible childhood dark." Rarity was able to get out between sobs.

"What did you do Celestia?" I almost yelled but I was able to hold it back.

"It seems I messed up the spell and they all saw your past." She said.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU FUCKING DID? THEY ARE TO YOUNG TO KNOW ABOUT MY FUCKING PAST! YOU POSSIBLY SCARED THEM FOR LIFE YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" and with that I stormed out of the room and found a guard. "Is there a room I can stay in?" I asked quickly as he pointed down a hallway. With a bunch of doors and I immediately stormed into the first door on the right and I locked it and I sat down on the bed rubbing my head.

I can't believe she fucking messed up a spell and showed them my memories. I sat there for about 10 more minutes when there was a knock at the door. "Go the fuck away!" I yelled and there was a bright blue light at the door and standing there was another Alicorn but blue and some black and her cutie mark was a moon surrounded by black. "Nice to meet you now please get out!" I almost yelled.

"We know what sister has done to thee." She said. So Celestia is her sister. Well shit.

"What's up with speaking like you're in the medieval time?" I asked.

"We had recently returned from being banished to the moon for a thousand years." A thousand fucking years! How fucking old are these Alicorns?

"Did you just say a thousand years?" I asked hoping she was just kidding.

"Yes I did. I am 1023 years old."

"Well I am 21 and names dark shadow." I said walking over to the window to view the moon that had just come out.

"Dark shadow sounds like a strange name for a human?" she said walking over and looked at the moon.

"To be honest right now I actually have never told anybody this secret cause they would all think I was weird. I actually completely love the night over the day. Looking at the night sky helps keep me calm and sometimes I sleep during the day and it lets me stay awake during the night." And as I finished saying that she started to hug me.

"You are the first pony to ever compliment me for my night." She said crying into my shoulder. Nopony has ever complemented her night? Now that is just plain fucking cruel.

"Are you saying that I am the first person or pony in history to ever compliment your night? Now that is just fucking unbelievable." I said starting to rub her head to calm her down. As she slowly started to calm down she eventually fell asleep and I took her and laid her on my bed and then there was a knock at my door. As I walked over and opened it standing there was a rather fancy looking pony. He was a unicorn and was white coated with a what looked like half golden half yellow mane. "What are you doing in this castle you hairless ape?" he said almost making me angry enough to hit him.

"Because I was hired to protect the wedding. What are you doing here?" I asked leaning against the door frame.

"aunt Celestia told me to locate aunt Luna and I watched her teleport in here and I waited a little bit before I knocked now where is she you hairless ape?" he yelled.

"Quiet down she fell asleep and is sleeping on my bed. See." I said as I pointed at her and he looked in the room and I wish explain the look on his face cause it was priceless.

"What did you do to her!" he yelled as I think he saw the dried up tears on her face from when she was crying earlier.

"I did nothing to her." I said calmly. So he just walked over and started to nudge her trying to wake her up. "If only that hairless ape was raised properly by his idiotic parents." He whispered and it made me freeze at the doorway.

"What did you just fucking say about my parents?" I asked turning around slowly.

"I said that they were idiotic and that they should be ashamed to call you their son." And with that he started to laugh. He just fucking crossed the line there. And then I noticed Luna slowly opening her eyes as I walked towards the stallion with blind fury.

"What are you going to do to me you hairless ape? You can't touch me thanks to aunt Celestia." He said smirking. "so I can say all I want about your stupid family that I don't even think deserved to live because of what you ar-" he didn't even get to finish his sentence as I punched him square in the face sending him flying out the window and I ran towards the window and jumped out and landed in the courtyard 20 feet below my window. And I started walking towards the stallion cracking my knuckles and neck as he just stood back up. "If that's how you want to play I challenge you to a duel." He said summoning 2 normal swords and levitating one towards me.

"You can use it. I'll fight with my hands for now." I said getting into a fighting stance. As I watched him get ready a crowd of pony's surrounded us and I noticed the princesses and the mares watching from a balcony not far away from my window. And with me being distracted he had charged and sliced open my left arm rendering it useless cause I could no longer use it for now.

Shit on me and call me the god of shit. As he continued to attack at me with both swords using his magic to carry them and every time he got a single cut on me he smiled bigger and bigger and I was landing a few hits on him due to his speed at dodging me. "That's enough!" I yelled as I kicked him away and pulled out my favorite sword Lukatu.

"I thought you said you were using your hands? You know what this means right? I win…"

"Actually what I said I will use my hands for now. So I'm not breaking any rules. Also what is your name anyway?" I asked before I got ready to charge.

"It's blueblood. As it will be the last name you hear before DIE!" and with that he charged me before I could even react. He was slashing and hacking even faster now. Where in the world did he get this much power? He sliced open my left leg crumbling me and started to have at thee at my back ripping up something precious to me… and that's what set me off.

Seeing it be ripped to shreds made me feel more powerful and when I looked at my sword I could see runes appear on it and for some reason I could see the fear of everypony here and the darkness from some. Even blueblood was backing up. But now I know how to cripple him at least, thank you for showing me your fear. And with that I tried to get up but I crumbled back to the ground to hear blueblood start laughing.

"I knew you were horrible but this is even more dishonorable than being your parent's child." And with that he went flying into a stone pillar created an implant of himself in it. As I stood there feeling the anger make me stronger I could tell I was radiating darkness just be looking at my hands. "How are you able to still walk? I cut up your legs so bad they shouldn't be able to move!" he yelled now looking fearful.

So I just attacked without saying a word ruining his clothes he had on as he started to panic. "Oh you don't like me ruining your clothes. Then how about I ruin your face!" I yelled punching him again and again in the face. I could hear myself laugh at some point when I suddenly collapsed and blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the fuck happened to me?" I asked as I stood up in my dreamscape.

 _You showed your true inner power of darkness… you will be a fine partner to me._

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut the fuck up?" I said walking around. "How in the world did I get knocked out anyway?"

 _I'll show you what happened._ And with that what looked like a memory popped up and I was able to watch myself fight blueblood. I utterly screwed him up in more ways than one. And then I saw the moon princess fly down and kicked me in the head knocking me out. Seeing that caused the back of my head to go into so much pain. "Well that explains that but how long have I been knocked out so far?" I asked.

 _You have so far been knocked out for a couple days. It's almost time for the wedding… I hope you have a plan._ To be honest I actually didn't have a plan. I actually planned on blowing the roof to make it cave in but I put it out of my mind because of all the innocent pony's I would hurt. _Pony's live and die every day. Just let them die early_.

"Now you're just fucking sick. There would be little foals there and I do not and I repeat do not hurt little ones!" I yelled. "So what has happened so far?"

 _The changelings started their plan when you first arrived and switched out the princess that is getting married with shining armor and the changeling army are waiting around the mountain to invade._ So its shining armor that's getting married and to a princess! I'm glad for the guy. _You are waking up. This will be the last time I can talk to you until after the wedding._ And with that I opened my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Day 8

I do not know how long I have been knocked out but it will start back up after this entry and I will fix the day when I find out how long I was knocked out for. As soon as I opened my eyes I found the mares and the princesses with their heads down around me like I just died. Did I actually die or something? So I just decided to speak up. "Now what the fuck happened to me?" I asked and as they put their heads up they all smiled.

"Dark you're alright!" Twilight yelled hugging me.

"Of course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Because you actually died earlier." The blue pony said.

"I actually died? I find that hard to believe." I said crossing my arms.

"But it actually happened. Luna was going to shut herself away after hearing you died but she came to pay her respects." Celestia said.

"Well glad to see that you won't be shutting yourself away Luna." I said laughing a little. "Now for another thing to do. Get the fuck out of this hospital." As I said that they all moved back as I turned my legs onto the right side of the bed I was on and I stood up. I was a little wobbly at first but they quickly tensed up and I was able to walk. What I did first was change back into my clothes and then I equipped my weaponry. "So what the fuck happened to knock me out?" I asked as I walked with the mares through the halls.

"Luna said she saw darkness radiating off you. She said it seemed almost familiar to her but she couldn't remember where." Celestia said.

"Well thank you for knocking me put Princess Luna. Now how much longer until the wedding?" I asked.

"The wedding is tomorrow. You haven't yet met my brother have you dark?" Twilight said.

"If your brother is shining armor than I have already met him." I said as she stared at me in shock. As I left the mares to do their own thing I walked into my room and quickly cleaned up the blood on the floor from when I punched blueblood. As soon as that was cleaned up there was a knock at the door and when I went to open it, it was none other than Luna herself. "Hello Luna. Want to come in." I said motioning her to come inside. As she walked over and sat down on the bed I went and grabbed us a couple glasses of water and when I walked back she was quite happy to see me. As she took her glass with her magic I sat down next to her. "So what do you need Luna?" I asked.

"I wanted to ask you if you would like to walk in the gardens with me?" she said. Okay I'm starting to become too attached to these ponies.

"I'll be glad to Princess Luna." I said.

"Dark I have another question. Are we. Friends?" she asked and I almost choked on the water. So I quickly thought it over and I looked at her. "Yes we are friends." And with that she hugged me rather tightly and as soon as she let go I was able to take a breath. So I can't believe tomorrow is the wedding. And I still can't believe I am supposed to kill these fucking ponies. They deserve to live more then I deserve to live as well. "Sombra you there?" I asked in my mind.

 _Of course I'm here what do you need human?_

"How long after the wedding do I have to kill my targets?"

 _By the time they kiss that is when._

"And if the wedding is moved back for a little bit?"

 _Then you either live a little longer or you can plan more._

"Thank you very much for telling me. Now if you don't mind leaving my body until after the wedding cause I got a surprise for you when I am done." and with that I felt a presence leave my mind and I could tell I was now alone. "Ready to go for the walk?" I asked. As she nodded we put our glasses down and I opened the door for her and we were on our way to the garden. As least now I can think clearly without him in my mind. I have already made up my mind about what I am going to do. I'm not going to kill the mares… I'm just going to let them live… while I die. I know how many times they shot at me and there is no way I am going to survive the wounds I was given. I took 3 bullets to the head for fucks sake. As I continued to follow Luna we finally reached a beautiful garden. "This place is beautiful. How long has it been since they planted all of this?" I asked as we continued walking through the garden.

"Not even I know friend. I will have to ask Celestia later." she said as we sat down near a pond. "Did you really mean it when you said we were friends?" she asked me.

"Now that's a really stupid question. Of course I meant it." I said. And then she hugged me again. "I can't wait for the moon to come up." I said as she let go of me.

"Well I have to raise the moon soon." And when she said that I looked at her stumped at what she just said. She must have seen my face as she than continued talking. "Me and Celestia raise and lower the moon and Sun." and with that I understood her and nodded. After a few minutes I saw Luna's horn light up with her magic and I watched as the sun started to go down and the moon started to go up. "The moons beautiful tonight Luna." I said as I watched the half moon rise up into the sky before it eventually stopped in the sky.

"Thank you very much my dear friend. I worked so hard on it tonight." She said as she lay down on her back and so did I.

"So what else do I need to know about this world?" I asked.

"Well after Tia showed me your memories instead of this 'boyfriend and girlfriend' is coltfriend and marefriend." She said.

"Celestia also showed you my memories? I need to give her a serious talk later." I said as I sat up and watched the fish in the pond swim around and around, it was hypnotizing I must say. "So anyway how do weddings in this world happen anyway?" I asked.

"Very much like weddings in your world." She said. Now that's a relief.

"So when do I need to show up for guard duty?" I asked.

"As the wedding starts you will be leading in princess cadence into the room and then when she is in position you will walk over and stand in front of the door." She said. Sounds easy enough. But wait a minute… there has to be a catch. "What's the catch?" I asked.

"If anything happens you will be needed to respond immediately." She said. I knew there was a fucking catch. At least I'm not going to kill the mares. There just to fucking good to die. "Thanks for telling me." I said. "I should get to bed for tomorrow. See you later." and as I sat up and left the garden I walked into my room and fell asleep.

Day 9

I decided to write the next day's entry on the same set of pages as yesterdays since there was still a lot of room in the 2 pages. Well I am getting ready to walk the princess in when I saw who or what she was. She was a changeling. She must have been the queen changeling. "I want a royal guard to guide me in instead aunt Celestia." She said. And with that 2 more changelings walked over and they started to walk down the aisle but not until I felt a spell placed on me and then I was kicked in the head I think as the door closed. "Wake up dark… come on wake up…" I felt a pony nudging me. As I slowly opened my eyes it was Princess Luna.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"Changelings attacked and we were able to fend them off. The wedding is going to start soon with the real princess cadence. As I stood up I noticed several royal guards surrounding me but then I saw a changeling and I immediately punched it sending it flying into the wall and the other guards had their spears against me. But I quickly pushed them away as I walked over to the down fake guard and I took out a knife and cut its hoof. And its blood was green. As Luna ran over and saw what I did and saw the green blood she patted my back. "How did you know it was a changeling?" she asked.

"You mean none of you noticed? It was in plain sight?" I said surprised. That was when I remembered what Sombra did to me.

"No it wasn't. It looked like a regular royal guard. Tell my sister that I want all the guards rounded up in one room." She told a guard and them all ran off.

"What are you planning?" I asked.

"We are going to use your ability to see if there are any more traitors in the ranks." She said as a guard ran over.

"They are all rounded up princess." He said. Now that was fucking fast. As I followed him I looked into the room and I immediately saw multiple changelings. They were all in groups which was good. As I counted them there were a total of 30 changelings out of the 80 in here. So I took out my crossbow and I fired it at the groups so fast that they had no time to react.

Except a regular guard got trapped in the last batch that I caught. Thank god that I remembered I had net bolts. As I walked over and started to cut out the regular guard the other guards walked over and put their spears pointing at me. So I made it a point as I sliced the throat of one of the changelings and the guards stood there surprised that there were changelings in their ranks.

"Take the netted changelings away and either let them go or kill them. I prefer letting them go." And as I said that they all did as I said and walked away. Today was actually half a good day to die. Besides getting knocked out for quite a while but at least I was able to get rid of the changelings in the ranks. As I walked towards the door of where the wedding is going to be I found a pink Alicorn talking to Twilight.

"Dark this is princess cadence. Cadence this is my friend dark." And with that we shook hoove to hand and I heard a trumpet start and Twilight quickly ran in and closed the door. And when I looked at the princess she was shaking. "I see you are nervous princess. I was nervous to when I was getting married." I said but I immediately regretted it because it made me remember that day. It was also the day I changed my name as well.

"Well I am marrying my one true love but I am quite nervous as you said." she said. And with that there was a knock at the door and I started to lead the princess into the room. As she got into position I walked back over to the door and stood there watching them. I put the sound out of my mind so I could start leaving a message in case Celestia checks my memory's when I die.

 _Whoever is reading my memories I am glad that you all are._ Cadence starts her vows.

 _Because I was brought to the world by a pony or something that wanted me to do a job and pay me a million bits._ Shining armor starts his vows.

 _I was to kill the elements of harmony and kill the princesses of Equestria._ Spike walks up with rings.

 _But I defied him and instead of taking several lives._ Shining armor takes rings with magic.

 _And instead I am going to die_ _._ Ring goes onto cadences horn.

 _It's funny really. When I thought nothing was going to happen… that changed when I met you all. All I need to put at the end of this is I die and then it will be over with._ Ring goes onto shining armors horn.

 _So I'm glad to say that I met you all._ They go in for a kiss.

 _I must say that all the time while I was here was great._ They are inches away from kissing _._

 _And I must say that I am glad to die in Equestria._ As they kiss gun shots rang out and I watched as I fell onto my knees and all the ponies in the room look at me. So I smiled one last time before I fell onto the ground… dead…


	7. Chapter 7

**This is in twilight's point of view and is not being written in the journal.**

As I watched my brother and cadence kiss there were a lot of loud booms come from where dark was standing and as we all watched he dropped his journal, fell onto his knees, smiled one last time, and then fell onto the ground creating a giant puddle of blood. "DARK!" I yelled as I ran over to him and started to check on him. He was bleeding rather badly so I moved his journal out of the way of the blood as I saw Luna run over and checked on him with her magic.

"He doesn't have long. Sister I need help here!" she yelled as Celestia ran over and they both got to work. I watched as cadence ran over and also started to help them as well as my brother. Why did he smile?! i… have to check his memories just in case. My horn lit up as I connected what I was about to hear to the others.

 _Whoever is reading my memories I am glad that you all are._

 _Because I was brought to the world by a pony or something that wanted me to do a job and pay me a million bits._

 _I was to kill the elements of harmony and kill the princesses of Equestria._

 _But I defied him and instead of taking several lives._

 _And instead I am going to die._

 _It's funny really. When I thought nothing was going to happen… that changed when I met you all. All I need to put at the end of this is I die and then it will be over with_

 _So I'm glad to say that I met you all._

 _I must say that all the time while I was here was great._

 _And I must say that I am glad to die in Equestria._

I can't believe it. All this time since he was brought here he was supposed to kill me and my friends plus the princesses… but instead of taking our lives he himself died from not killing us… "Princess… is he going to be alright?" I asked in an almost whisper that she heard.

"We just finished Twilight. He has strange metal objects in his body that will have to be taken out later." she said turning to look at me.

"Read this. Read the last entry." As I handed it to her and she grabbed it with her own magic and she started to read. It changed from surprise to horror to anger and then to regular sadness when she gave it back.

"So he was ordered to kill us or die… and was offered a million bits… but he still decided to rather die than do what he was told." She said in a whisper that I heard. Just then he started to stir.

"Princess he is waking up." I said as we both turned to look at him and then she looked cadence and shining armor. "He will be alright. For now I want all of you except for me and Luna to go to the after party. We will watch over him." As she said that I started to follow the others out the door and we reached outside.

 **Luna's POV**

As my sister showed me his last entry I was trying to hold back tears at what he had done to protect us. He gave up wealth and life to make sure we didn't die. And then he got rid of the changelings in the royal guard ranks. He could have dispatched all of us pretty easily but instead he didn't. And he did all of this last month. "I hope he will be alright sister." I told her. We had brought him into his room and ever since his movement in the wedding hall he hasn't moved since.

"He will be alright Luna. With all that I have read in the journal his employers name is blacked out whenever it is mentioned." She said handing it to me. She was correct. Every time his employers name is mentioned it is blacked out.

"At least we were able to get out those strange metal things from him." I said.

"So I'm guessing you have feelings for him?" she said causing me to blush looking away but she still caught it.

"It's okay sister. But be warned he even caught some eyes from twilight's friends as well." She said as I got a little bit angry but it quickly went away. All I have to do is ask him and I hope he would say yes. As I continued to watch dark he then stirred and I watched his eyes open.

 **Dark's POV**

How am I not fucking dead? I should be fucking dead then how am I fucking alive for fucks sake. As I turned my head I saw Luna looking at me with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. "I should be fucking dead." I muttered loud enough for her to hear.

"But you aren't my dear friend…" she trailed off. Something happened didn't it?

"Okay tell me what happened." I said sitting up and leaning my back against the back of the bed.

"We read your entire journal since you came to Equestria. We read about what you were going to be given if you killed us." she said.

"After spending time with you all I was wondering why I was feeling like I shouldn't kill any of you. I felt like for once in my entire life I had no bully's, I had friends for a first time in my entire life." I said choking back a cry.

"You never had any friends?" she said gasping.

"I didn't. They all called me a freak for what I am. I was forced to quit school to stop all the bullying… but they came to my house every day. Weekends were the worst since they could spend the entire day torturing me and still be home by dinner."

"That sounds awful." She said.

"It was. I remember the last day they came to me. It was when I was 10. They were seniors in school… and they brought an axe and one thing lead to another and then…" I then showed her my right and left shoulder and she gasped. "They cut off both my arms. I was lucky a neighbor was still home and he came right over and luckily he was a cop as he arrested them. He took me to the hospital and if I got there another second later they would have never been able to attach my arms back onto me. It was also the day I vowed to be an assassin and changed my name." I said sighing and crying a little.

"You must learn that all ponies must have an intention for what they are going to do. Except if they plan to harm pony's then that just makes them cruel ponies. My sister also wanted to let you know that if you want you can still guard Twilight and her friends on a very important mission." She said.

"What's this mission for?" I asked.

"To save the empire."

"How long was I fucking out?" I asked.

"About a month dear friend. Now the train is going to be leaving soon so you might want to get ready." And with that she left my room. As I got out of bed I found that my hood had actually been repaired. Note to self-kiss whoever fixed it for me. As I got all my gear on I left the castle and I found the mares walking onto the train so I snuck my way on and hid in a closet where they were staying. "Do you girls think he's going to be alright?" I heard Twilight ask.

"Why should we care? He was going to try and kill us for money. I told you guys to not trust him." I heard rainbow dash say.

"But you all read his journal… he chose to rather die than kill any of us. It showed that he never meant actual harm." Twilight said.

"Well we will see when we see him again sugercube." Applejack said. As the train started to move I decided to get some sleep.

I woke up to the train coming to a halt and I heard the mares start to walk out the train. As I slowly opened the door I noticed the mares talking to none other than shining armor. That was when I heard a roar and I saw black smoke approach the mares. So I quickly sprinted out the train and I slammed into the mares sending them flying towards shining armor. "GET OUT OF HERE, GO!" I yelled. As they all nodded the black smoke surrounded me.

 _HOW ARE YOU ALIVE HUMAN_? Son of a bitch. I know that voice.

"Thanks to the princesses of Equestria so good night bitch!" I yelled hacking at the smoke with my swords with no avail.

 _I may not need you anymore but that is not the way to talk to your future king!_

"you weren't good at all… you only used me to stop them from getting in your way is that it?" as I said that I was sent flying into the air and I was 50 feet into the air and I watched the mares and shining armor look up to see me flying in the air and they had looks of horror on their faces. Then my back hit something hard and I was sent sliding down what I hit and I landed on the ground. "We got to leave him Twilight!" I heard armor say.

"But he saved us from that, that, thing!"

"I read his journal Twilight! He's nothing but bad news. Plus there is darkness in him. He can't get past the shield!" and with that I could hear scrambling and then nothing as I felt the same presence come over and picked me up. And I saw what my employer looked like. He had green eyes. And had a black mane. The rest of him looked to ugly for me to even think about. "You may of once been my slave… but now you must die!" and with that I felt a major pain in my body and I could see the darkness leave my body and be absorbed by him as he ate it.

"Your darkness is tasty… too bad you run out." And with that I was sent flying once again and I was cold but then immediately I was very warmed as I once again crashed into something and then landed onto my face. "See brother he got through the barrier."

"Because that guy sucked the darkness out of him. He may of helped protect the wedding but I don't trust him enough to even let him live. And then there was a flash of light. And I was not there but behind them standing.

"Where the buck did he go?" I heard armor ask.

"What the fuck just happened?" I said causing them to jump.

"Stay still and just die!" shining said as he tried to blast me again and there was another flash of light and I appeared once again behind him.

"Twilight… what the fuck is happening to me!" I yelled as I stared at my hands.

"How is he teleporting? He can't use magic?" shining armor said this time walking over to him and walking around him.

"Well that's not the biggest worry at the moment." I said looking at the outside of the dome.

"What do you mean?" Pinkie Pie asked tilting her head.

"You all just met my employer. King Sombra…" and with that I was knocked out.


End file.
